2030 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
Overview The 2030 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive, destructive season which featured 18 storms, 17 named storms, 11 hurricanes and 5 major hurricanes. The Gulf Coast and Florida were hit especially hard, with Kirk and Milton making landfall in Texas and Florida respectively, while Oscar and Rafael hit Alabama and Louisiana respectively. Gordon also struck South Carolina as a Category 2. The season set a record high of 4 major US landfalls. . . . . . . . . . Hurricane-2 Alberto Hurricane Alberto was the first storm of the season, and was unusually strong for how early in the season it formed. Alberto formed east of the Bahamas and traveled north-northwest, making landfall in the Outer Banks as a Category 1 after its peak intensity as a Category 2. Alberto became extratropical shortly after making landfall, due to high amounts of wind shear. Due to its relatively compact size, Alberto caused localized damage, mainly near the area of landfall. A multi-car crash was reported around the area of landfall. In total, Alberto caused $202 million in damage and 9 deaths. . . Subtropical Storm Beryl Subtropical Storm Beryl was a short-lived but intense subtropical storm that formed from a trough that previously caused severe weather in the midwestern and eastern United States. Beryl attained subtropical characteristics on July 2, and was named on the same day. However, Beryl transitioned into a powerful extratropical cyclone that eventually impacted Portugal and Spain after gradually weakening. Due to staying out over the open Atlantic, Beryl caused no deaths or damage. Tropical Storm Chris Tropical Storm Chris was a weak system that formed over the Gulf of Mexico from a tropical wave. Chris travelled west and made landfall near Galveston, Texas at its peak as a 45-mph storm. The only reports of damage were the flooding of a few costal homes and minor beach erosion. A swimmer drowned due to rip currents before landfall. In total, Chris caused 1 death and $700,000 in damage. Hurricane-1 Debby Hurricane Debby was a subtropical hurricane that formed off the Carolina coast from a powerful extratropical cyclone. Debby tracked northward, gaining some intensity. Shortly before becoming extratropical once more, Debby hit Cape Cod shortly after its peak of 75 mph. The subsequent low split into two separate systems, one of which developed into Ernesto. Around the area of landfall, gusts of up to 90 mph were reported, as well as moderate wind damage. Downtown Boston suffered a particularly severe power outage, with some buildings not regaining power for up to 36 hours. 13 people drowned due to rip currents while the storm was offshore. In total, Debby caused 13 deaths and $528 million in damage. . Hurricane-2 Ernesto On August 4, a low that split off from the extratropical remnant of Debby started to show signs of organized convection, forming into a tropical depression on August 5. The depression was named Ernesto the following day. After peaking as a Category 2, Ernesto moved east-northeast at a rapid pace, making landfall as a powerful extratropical cyclone in Ireland. . . . . . . Tropical Depression Six A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on August 9, forming into a depression on August 13. However, shear inhibited its development, causing it to dissipate on August 14. Due to staying out in the open Atlantic, Six caused no deaths or damage. . . . . Tropical Storm Francine Tropical Storm Francine was a weak MDR tropical storm that formed over the open Atlantic. It reached marginal tropical storm status on August 19, after which it encountered an area of wind shear, causing it to dissipate similarly to TD Six the week prior. Francine caused no deaths or damage over its lifetime, as it stayed out to sea. . . . . . . . Hurricane-4 Gordon Hurricane Gordon formed from a vigorous trough north of the Leeward Islands, and started tracking northwest. Gordon went under a period of rapid intensification, peaking at a 140 mph Category 4 east of the Bahamas. Gordon continued northwest, weakening slightly due to an eyewall replacement cycle as well as increasing amounts of shear, making landfall in South Carolina as a 105 mph Category 2 storm. Gordon tracked inland, weakening rapidly, until it dissipated about 24 hours after landfall. Gordon's impacts on the Carolinas were significant, as the storm had a large wind field. The majority of damage was a result of wind damage near the area of landfall and flooding in the Appalachian Mountains. In total, Gordon caused 54 deaths and $7.1 billion in damage. Due to the significant impacts of Gordon on the Mid-Atlantic, Gordon was retired in spring 2031 and replaced with Gerard for the 2036 season. . . . . . . . . Hurricane-2 Helene Hurricane Helene was a fast-moving storm that formed in the Caribbean from a tropical wave, making landfall at the tip of the Yucatan at its peak as a Category 2, and again in northeastern Mexico as a Category 1. Impacts were relatively minor, with impacts limited to high winds. In total, Helene caused 5 deaths and $112 million in damage. . . Hurricane-1 Isaac Hurricane Isaac was a standard Cape Verde hurricane that formed in early September that stayed out to sea. Shortly after becoming a hurricane, Isaac encountered an area of high pressure west-southwest of it, slowing its forward motion and steering it north. Isaac soon after was absorbed by a frontal system after weakening back to tropical storm strength. Due to staying out at sea, Isaac caused no deaths or damage. . . Tropical Storm Joyce Joyce was a weak system that spawned from a tropical wave and followed a similar path to Helene the week prior. Joyce formed just east of the Yucatan peninsula, making landfall there at its peak of 50 mph. After weakening to a depression, Joyce reemerged over the Bay of Campeche and restrengthened to make landfall in northeastern Mexico as its secondary peak of 45 mph. The impacts were limited, and the only fatalities were reported from a weather-related traffic accident. Joyce caused a total of 2 deaths and minimal damage. . Hurricane-3 Kirk Hurricane Kirk was the second major hurricane of the season, and it caused moderate impacts in southern Texas after making landfall there at its peak. Kirk caused a total of 2 deaths and $113 million in damage. . . . . . . Hurricane-2 Leslie Hurricane Leslie was a long-lived, erratic hurricane that meandered across the Atlantic for the end of September through most of October. Leslie only made landfall as a subtropical storm in the UK during its lifespan, but completed 2 extratropical transitions and subsequent regenerations during the time. Leslie had moderate impacts on the UK, mostly heavy winds. London reported a gust of 92 mph, with other locations reporting gusts of up to 105 mph. In total, Leslie caused 23 deaths and $715 million in damage. The name was not retired. . Hurricane-5 Milton Hurricane Milton was a deadly and costly hurricane that impacted most of Florida as well as much of the rest of the East Coast in early October of the 2030 season. Milton formed from a deep low in the Yucatan Channel, and started slowly moving northward. It dropped torrential rainfall on the western tip of Cuba, with totals reaching 60 inches in some areas. Soon, Milton started traveling northeast as it started to intensify, and in the 18 hours before landfall, Milton unexpectedly accelerated northeast while explosively intensifying. Milton made its first landfall near Fort Myers, Florida at its peak as a 160 mph Category 5. Milton started weakening immediately after landfall, emerging over the Atlantic as a Category 3. Milton continued northeast nearly parallel to the coast while expanding its wind field. The expansion brought hurricane-force winds to the Outer Banks as well as a few other coastal areas, even though Milton was still out at sea. Milton was steered westward due to a high over Bermuda, making landfall on the coast of Delaware as a Category 2. Milton quickly weakened after its second landfall, and sharply started turning eastward while approaching the Great Lakes region. Milton started to show signs of extratropical transition shortly after emerging over Lake Erie. While turning northeast, Milton made a third landfall in southern Ontario as a tropical storm. Just before finishing its extratropical transition, it made a fourth landfall over Buffalo, New York, again at tropical storm strength. Milton accelerated east-northeast after becoming extratropical, emerging over the Atlantic. Milton briefly became tropical again, making its fifth and final landfall over Nova Scotia at tropical storm strength before becoming extratropical once more. The extreme rainfall that Milton caused in Cuba triggered many mudslides across the western part of the country, burying several small villages as well as causing flooding in Havana, where 27.3 inches of rain was reported. A humanitarian crisis was declared in the wake of the storm due to its impacts on Cuba. The death toll in Cuba was reported as 488, along with a damage total of $10.4 billion. Milton caused extreme wind damage in the area around its first landfall in Florida, as well as less severe but much more widespread wind damage along the mid-Atlantic into the Great Lakes. Isolated severe flash flooding was also a major issue in Florida and the mid-Atlantic. Fort Myers was hit extremely hard by the storm, with $23 billion in damage occuring in Lee County alone. Impacts in the state of Florida totaled to 34 deaths and $79.6 billion, with 15 deaths and $22 billion in damage occurring in other states along the East Coast and the mid-Atlantic. In total, Milton caused 537 deaths and $112 billion in damage. Due to the high death toll and extreme damage, Milton was retired in spring 2031 and replaced by Mason for the 2036 season. . . . . . Tropical Storm Nadine Tropical Storm Nadine was a weak storm that formed from a tropical wave just after entering the Caribbean. Nadine made landfall at its 50 mph peak in Puerto Rico, although no significant impacts were reported. Nadine soon dissipated after landfall. No deaths were reported from Nadine, and damages were minimal. . . . . . . Hurricane-4 Oscar Hurricane Oscar was a powerful Category 4 hurricane that struck Alabama as a high-end Category 3. Oscar formed from a group of thunderstorms that showed signs of organized convection, and due to the low wind-shear in the storm, the storm was named Oscar and started rapidly intensifying. Oscar peaked at 140 mph shortly before interacting with a weaker cold front and weakening back to a 125 mph storm at the time of landfall. Oscar washed out many coastal roads and caused a large amount of beach erosion in Mississippi, Alabama, and the Florida Panhandle, as a surge of up to 8 feet was reported with the storm. In total, Oscar caused 19 deaths and $3.9 billion in damage. Due to the high damage total, Oscar was retired in spring 2031 and replaced with Orville for 2036. Subtropical Storm Patty Subtropical Storm Patty was a moderate subtropical storm that formed over the open Atlantic in mid-October. Patty did not affect land during its lifetime, and became extratropical 3 days after forming. Patty caused no deaths or damage, as it had no effects on land. . . . Hurricane-4 Rafael Hurricane Rafael (also known as the Halloweencane) was a late-season storm that struck Louisiana on Halloween night, catching many trick-or-treaters who hadn't paid attention to the hurricane warnings off guard. Rafael formed on October 28 from a tropical wave, and started to rapidly intensify late in the evening of October 29 through October 30, peaking at 130 mph the afternoon on October 31. Rafael made landfall that evening as a 115 mph storm. The unexpectedness of the landfall intensity presented a large amount of danger for trick-or-treaters, which accounted for the unusually high death toll. In total, Rafael caused 143 deaths and $412 million in damage. Due to the high death toll, Rafael was retired in spring 2031 and replaced by Randall for the 2036 season. . . . . . . . . . Retired names: Gordon --> Gerard Milton --> Mason Oscar --> Orville Rafael --> Randall Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:Future Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:LckyTUBA